


Три новых сообщения

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В лаборатории Баскервилля Джон, находясь на волосок от смерти, оставляет Шерлоку три голосовых сообщения</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three New Messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008300) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Огромное спасибо чудесным бетам Джиалгри и Sybellin

**Глава 1**

  
Однажды Шерлок спросил Джона, какой была бы его последняя мысль перед смертью. Они знали друг друга только несколько часов, и Джону стоило бы задуматься, как дальше сложатся их отношения, если уже тогда ему задавали такие личные вопросы. В то время Джону только один раз довелось побывать на волосок от смерти, поэтому ответил он, руководствуясь этим случаем.  
  
Запертый в тёмной лаборатории Баскервилля вместе с гигантской кровожадной собакой, дышащей ему в шею, Джон понял, что уже устал от мыслей, посещающих его на краю гибели. Потому что все они были о Шерлоке.  
  
В этот раз, когда Джон стоял в лаборатории и набирал номер Шерлока, было то же самое. Его последние мысли всегда были о Шерлоке.  _Где Шерлок?_  или  _Нужно позвонить Шерлоку._  Шерлок не отвечал, и когда включилась голосовая почта, Джон прервал звонок. Не в силах придумать что-нибудь ещё, он набрал номер Шерлока снова. «Не упрямься, ответь», — лихорадочно бормотал Джон, но телефон в очередной раз переключился на автоответчик, где Шерлок бархатистым голосом бесцеремонно сказал ему оставить короткое сообщение, говорить быстро и без занудства. «Где тебя носит? Ответь. На. Чёртов. Звонок», — рявкнул Джон. Он повесил трубку и осмотрелся вокруг, оценивая обстановку. Джон услышал тяжёлое дыхание собаки, которая шла по его следу, рыча во мраке. Её когти клацали по полу, а ворчание становилось всё громче и громче. Джон напряжённо вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь понять, где она находится, и зажал рот ладонью, чтобы дыхание не выдало его. Когда клацанье когтей смолкло, Джон решил воспользоваться шансом. Он не мог больше стоять на месте, делая из себя лёгкую добычу.  
  
Джон бросился к ближайшей пустой клетке и закрыл за собой дверцу; сверху, пряча его, упало полотно. Он вжался в решётку, чтобы быть как можно дальше от собаки, и снова стал набирать номер. Шерлок был его последним шансом выбраться отсюда живым. Он должен был ответить. Должен.  
  
Снова включилась голосовая почта. Джон плотно зажмурился, чувствуя подступающую панику. «Я заперт в первой лаборатории с собакой», — прошептал он, надеясь, что зверь его не услышит. Говорить было рискованно, но Джону необходимо было выбраться. Звонок был его единственной надеждой. «Вытащи меня отсюда».  
  
Джон нажал на кнопку завершения вызова. С той стороны, где скрывалась собака, послышалось рычание, и по полу снова заклацали когти. Джон прижал ладонь ко рту, но было уже поздно, он знал, что поздно. Он видел, как к клетке приближается тень собаки. Она медленно двигалась прямо к нему, словно зная, что игра скоро закончится, и наслаждаясь предвкушением убийства. Решётка, конечно, ненадолго отсрочит неизбежное, но если собака смогла вылезти из своей клетки, то она непременно найдёт способ добраться до Джона. Его убьёт гигантская собака в секретной правительственной лаборатории.   
  
Джон снова нажал на клавишу быстрого набора и приложил телефон к уху. Собака боком подошла к клеткам и принюхалась, стараясь уловить запах Джона и определить, в какой именно он скрывается. Джон отчётливо видел её очертания сквозь полотно.  
  
«И без занудства», — сказал голос Шерлока; раздался сигнал голосовой почты, и Джон разглядел морду собаки, прижатую к прутьям клетки. Он зажмурился, не желая, чтобы последним, что он увидит в своей жизни, был пёс, собирающийся вцепиться ему в горло. Джон шумно задышал, не заботясь, что его услышат, и едва ли не против воли произнёс: «Шерлок. Господи, мне нужно было сказать тебе это гораздо раньше. Прости, что я сообщаю тебе это при таких обстоятельствах, но собака скоро убьёт меня, и я должен сказать, что люблю тебя. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты это знал. Я любил тебя. Очень сильно. Кажется, я влюбился в тебя ещё в тот момент, когда впервые увидел в Бартсе. Прости, что не сказал тебе, пока был жив. Прости». Джон слышал, как собака скребёт когтями по прутьям клетки. В любой момент они могли прогнуться внутрь и впустить её. «Прости», — снова сказал Джон и опустил телефон. Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза, потому что не смог удержаться…  
  
Свет наполнил лабораторию. Полотно упало, и за ним оказался Шерлок, с беспокойством смотрящий на Джона.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, открывая дверцу, и положил руку на плечо Джона. — Джон...  
  
Сбитый с толку, Джон стряхнул его руку, стараясь отдышаться. Он всё ещё был жив. Почему он ещё жив?  
  
— Господи, — ошеломлённо произнёс Джон.   
  
Он поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, вылез из клетки, опуская телефон в карман.  
  
— Это была собака, Шерлок. Прямо здесь. Клянусь. Должно быть, она...   
  
Джон огляделся. В ярко освещённой лаборатории не было и следа гигантского пса.  
  
— Должно быть, она... — беспомощно пробормотал Джон. В лаборатории был только Шерлок, и Джон повернулся к нему. — Ты... ты... ты видел её? Ты должен был видеть.  
  
Шерлок подошёл к нему, словно собираясь заключить в успокаивающие объятия, которые Джон не в состоянии был сейчас принять — паника всё ещё не отступила. Ведь он уже приготовился к смерти.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, словно Джон был пугливой лошадью, которая могла понести. — Всё в порядке.  
  
— Нет, не в порядке! — закричал Джон. — Не в порядке! Я видел её! Я был неправ!  
  
Джон попытался сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, вспомнив, что это должно помочь справиться с нарастающей паникой.  
  
К его ярости Шерлок просто пожал плечами:  
  
— Ну, — беззаботно произнёс он, — давай не будем торопиться с выводами.  
  
— Что? — не веря своим ушам, сказал Джон.  
  
— Что ты видел? — спросил его Шерлок.  
  
Джон вдруг почувствовал себя одним из клиентов великого детектива, которого допрашивали, разбирая всю историю по кусочкам, словно он сочинил её от начала до конца. Но Джон ничего не сочинял, он и сейчас слышал громкое рычание, чувствовал горячее дыхание подкрадывающегося к нему зверя, царапающего решётку, чтобы попасть в клетку.  
  
— Я же сказал тебе, — ответил Джон. — Я видел собаку.  
  
— Огромную? — спросил Шерлок. — С красными глазами?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Джон, не понимая, зачем нужно давать её описание. Ведь Шерлок тоже видел собаку и знал, как она выглядит.  
  
— Она светилась?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Что? — заморгал Джон.  
  
— Про свечение я придумал, — сказал Шерлок, казавшийся довольным собой. — Ты видел то, что ожидал увидеть, потому что я тебе об этом рассказал. Ты был под действием наркотика. Мы все были.  
  
— Под действием наркотика? — переспросил Джон. Это не укладывалось у него в голове. Его мозг пытался переработать слишком много информации сразу.  
  
— Идти можешь? — спросил Шерлок с выводящим из себя спокойствием.  
  
— Конечно, могу, — оскорблённо сказал Джон.   
  
Шерлок отвернулся от него и быстро направился к выходу из лаборатории.  
  
— Тогда пойдём, — скомандовал он. — Пора покончить с этим.  
  
  


* * *

  
Как бы нелепо это ни звучало, а Джон знал, что это звучало нелепо, но он совершенно забыл о своём безрассудном сообщении Шерлоку. Он сидел, слишком потрясённый, чтобы активно действовать, и пытался отойти от произошедшего, всё ещё чувствуя тошноту после выплеска адреналина. Доктор Стэплтон заметила, что он выглядит измождённым. Джон так себя и чувствовал, но старался не обращать на это внимания. А потом они занялись расследованием, пытались помешать Генри убить себя, снова попали под действие препарата, избежали минного поля, и Джон даже не пытался поспать. Как и никто из них. Лестрейд взял бутылку скотча из бара и принёс её в номер Шерлока. Джон пил, растянувшись на кровати, Лестрейд сидел на полу и расспрашивал Шерлока о деле, а тот ходил по комнате и раздражённо отвечал.  
  
Джон не старался заснуть, но всё равно уснул от накатившей усталости. Во сне гигантская собака со светящимися красными глазами прижимала его к земле, обдавая лицо смрадным дыханием, и пыталась добраться до горла. Джон чувствовал острые зубы и отчаянно пытался оттолкнуть её от себя, даже когда зверь разорвал его кожу, и Джон ощутил жар, исходящей от его яремной вены.  
  
— Проснись, — резко сказал Шерлок, прижав руки Джона к кровати.  
  
Джон заморгал, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом. На него, нахмурившись, смотрел Шерлок. Он включил лампу, и в комнате стало светло, но было заметно, что утро ещё не наступило — за окном не было и намёка на рассвет.  
  
— Прости, — на этот раз мягче сказал Шерлок. — Мне пришлось кричать, чтобы разбудить тебя.  
  
— Ничего, — произнёс Джон.  
  
— Тебе приснился кошмар. Ты помнишь, о чём он был?  
  
Шерлок выглядел так, будто для него это был какой-то сложный ребус в духе Фрейда.  
  
— Конечно, я помню, о чём он был, — рявкнул Джон так громко, как только мог. — Он был о гигантской собаке, которая набросилась на меня.  
  
Шерлок смотрел на него, поджав губы, и Джон утомлённо закрыл глаза:  
  
— Где Лестрейд? — спросил он.  
  
— Ушёл к себе в номер. Ты заснул, и я решил, что лучше тебя не беспокоить.  
  
Джон сел, потирая глаза:  
  
— Я должен идти.  
  
— Я считаю, что ты должен остаться, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— А где ты будешь спать?  
  
— Я не устал. Джон, прости.  
  
— За что?  
  
Джон открыл глаза и устало посмотрел на него.  
  
Шерлок задумался, а потом сказал:  
  
— Ни за что, просто... прости. Из-за кошмара. Я не знал... Я не думал... что собака так повлияет на тебя.  
  
Джон откинулся назад и прислонился к стене:  
  
— Это явно был очень сильный наркотик, — язвительно сказал он. — Теперь я знаю, почему ты тогда двинулся с катушек.  
  
Шерлок взял его за запястье, и Джон понял, что он считает пульс, который сейчас барабанил, что было сил.  
  
— Глубокий вдох, — прошептал Шерлок. — Сделай глубокий вдох.  
  
Джон послушался и закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на дыхании, поскольку знал, что Шерлок был прав.  
  
— Ты предрасположен к кошмарам, — сказал Шерлок. Он говорил приглушенно и задумчиво, словно мысленно соединяя детали головоломки вместе. — Они снятся тебе очень часто.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Джон, открывая глаза.  
  
— Ты кричишь во сне, а я обычно не сплю много. Я стою у твоей спальни и думаю, стоит ли тебя будить.  
  
— Почему ты меня не будишь? — с любопытством спросил Джон.  
  
— И что я буду делать потом? Что я могу сказать, чтобы тебе стало лучше?  
  
Шерлок выглядел искренне озадаченным этим вопросом.  
  
— Ты бы сделал мне лучше, если бы разбудил.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я будил тебя?  
  
— Не знаю, — признался Джон. — Давай поговорим об этом позже, а не среди ночи, когда у меня, ну знаешь, лёгкая паника.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и отпустил его руку. Джон совсем забыл, что он держал её всё это время.  
  
— А тебе никогда не снятся кошмары? — спросил Джон, заинтригованный интересом Шерлока к этой теме.  
  
— Нет. Мне обычно не снятся сны. Наверно, в твоём подсознании происходит слишком много всего, — сказал Шерлок, прикоснувшись пальцем ко лбу Джона.  
  
— Да, а у тебя только сознательная мозговая активность.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги:  
  
— Ты устал. Тебе нужно поспать. Я разбужу тебя, если тебе снова приснится кошмар.  
  
— Тебе тоже нужно поспать, — сказал Джон.  
  
— Я не устал.  
  
Шерлок подтащил стул ближе к окну и устроился на нём, сцепив пальцы.  
  
Джон несколько секунд лежал неподвижно, а затем снова вытянулся на кровати и заснул, смотря на профиль Шерлока на фоне светлеющего неба.  
  
  


* * *

  
Поглощённый событиями, Джон совсем забыл про голосовое сообщение и вспомнил о нём только в поезде по дороге в Лондон, когда Шерлок достал свой телефон.  
  
Джон всё ещё злился на него с тех пор, как узнал, что вчерашние извинения Шерлока были вызваны чувством вины из-за подсыпанного препарата. Надувшись, Джон отвернулся к окну, решив, что он стал перенимать слишком много дурных привычек Шерлока. И тут Шерлок достал телефон и с отвращением сказал:  
  
— Три голосовых сообщения.  
  
Джон встрепенулся, внезапно вспомнив про свои сообщения. Как он только мог забыть о них? Он отвернулся от окна и ошеломлённо уставился на Шерлока, который хмуро смотрел на свой телефон, явно решая, стоит ли ему их слушать. Это была катастрофа. Джон должен был любой ценой остановить Шерлока. Конечно же то, что он сказал в сообщениях, было правдой, но Джон никогда не думал, что это стоит произносить вслух. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он гетеросексуальный мужчина и не может влюбиться в своего соседа, даже несмотря на то, что перед лицом опасности жизнь доказала ему обратное. Да и что об этом подумает Шерлок? Он ведь всё чувствует по-другому. Возможно, сообщения заинтересуют и даже слегка озадачат его. Он рассмотрит слова Джона с разных сторон, словно увлекательный эксперимент.  _Любит меня? Неужели? И что же это значит?_ Если ты признаёшься кому-то в любви, то сразу же становишься уязвимым. Но если ты признаёшься в любви Шерлоку Холмсу — это уже гораздо хуже. Быть уязвимым перед Шерлоком Холмсом…  
  
— Это мои, — срывающимся от паники голосом произнёс Джон.  
  
Он откашлялся и попробовал снова:  
  
— Это мои.  
  
Теперь всё звучало гораздо лучше.  
  
— А, из Баскервилля, — догадался Шерлок, посмотрев на него.  
  
— Да. Ты не брал трубку.  
  
— Это было частью эксперимента, — сказал Шерлок, положив телефон обратно в карман.  
  
— Ты удалишь их? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Да, наверно. Когда-нибудь. Не хочу их сейчас слушать, — беспечно махнул рукой Шерлок.  
  
Джон облизал губы, стараясь не выдать свою нервозность:  
  
— Если хочешь, я сам могу их удалить.  
  
— Что? Зачем? — сказал Шерлок, прищурив глаза.  
  
Джон с деланным безразличием дёрнул плечами:  
  
— Просто так. Просто… мне нечем заняться. Мог бы и помочь тебе заодно.  
  
Шерлок с минуту внимательно смотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами:  
  
— Я позже сам их удалю, — сказал он, поудобнее усаживаясь на своё сиденье и кутаясь в пальто.  
  
Казалось, Шерлок задремал, но Джон ему не доверял. Нужно как-то забрать у него телефон. Это будет несложно. Шерлок часто оставлял его без присмотра в квартире, а Джон знал все пароли. Если Шерлок сейчас не проявил интереса к сообщениям, он просто забудет о них, как часто это делал, и Джон сможет удалить их, когда ему удастся заполучить телефон.  
  
Пара пустяков.  
  
  


* * *

  
Джон был худшим лжецом на всей планете. По крайней мере, когда дело касалось Шерлока. Если обстоятельства вынуждали, Джон мог врать очень правдоподобно, например, когда это было необходимо, чтобы их не вышвырнули из Баскервилля. Вот тогда Джон был не хуже других. Он так впечатляюще приструнил этого настырного капрала, что Шерлоку всерьёз захотелось прижать его к их Лэнд Роверу и хорошенько облапать. Но это бы не только выдало их с головой, но и напугало Джона, поэтому Шерлок сдержался.  
  
В других же ситуациях Джон абсолютно не умел врать. Было совершенно ясно, что он очень не хотел, чтобы Шерлок услышал эти три голосовых сообщения, а это значило, что Шерлоку во что бы то ни стало нужно их послушать. Джон явно не собирался оставлять Шерлока одного, пока тот не расстанется со своим телефоном, а Шерлок, в свою очередь, не собирался играть с ним в игру «кто пойдёт спать раньше» — Джон всегда ложился спать раньше, так что это было бы очень глупо. Шерлок отложил свой ноутбук, достал телефон и набрал номер голосовой почты.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — тут же спросил его Джон. Он сидел в кресле и делал вид, что читает.  
  
— Звоню Лестрейду, — ответил Шерлок, вводя пароль для голосовых сообщений.  
  
— Разве он у тебя не на быстром вызове? — с подозрением спросил Джон, увидев, что Шерлок нажимает слишком много клавиш.  
  
— Это было до того, как он приехал в Баскервилль, чтобы нянчиться со мной, — произнёс Шерлок, поднося телефон к уху.   
  
Слушая, как механический голос сообщает о трёх новых сообщениях, Шерлок сказал:  
  
— Лестрейд, та история с серией самоубийств в Уэльсе не показалась тебе похожей на дело с таксистом?  
  
Механический голос замолчал, и включилось первое сообщение Джона.  _Где тебя носит? Ответь. На. Чёртов. Звонок._ Что ж, ничего интересного, подумал Шерлок. Джон часто оставлял такие сообщения.  
  
— Подожди секунду, Лестрейд, — сказал Шерлок, когда механический голос заговорил снова, — у меня ещё один звонок.   
  
Шерлок осторожно нажал на кнопку  _сохранить как непрослушанное_  и снова приложил телефон к уху:  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, — сказал он.   
  
Включилось второе сообщение Джона.  _Я заперт в первой лаборатории с собакой. Вытащи меня отсюда._  Он говорил шёпотом, ещё тише, чем первый раз, и, опять же, здесь не было ничего заслуживающего внимания. Голос Джона был очень взволнованным, но так и должно было быть — в любом случае, Шерлоку всё это уже было знакомо.  
  
— Простите, — сказал Шерлок, — но вы, должно быть, набрали неверный номер.  
  
Он снова нажал кнопку  _сохранить как непрослушанное._  
  
— Лестрейд? Идиот на другой линии нёс какую-то чушь. Так что ты скажешь?  
  
 _Шерлок,_  — сказал Джон в третьем сообщении. —  _Прости, что я сообщаю тебе это при таких обстоятельствах, но собака скоро убьёт меня, и я должен сказать, что люблю тебя._  Шерлок замер. Он встретился взглядом с Джоном, который пристально смотрел на него всё это время. Шерлок вспомнил, что должен изображать телефонный разговор, и закатил глаза, как он обычно делал во время бесед с Лестрейдом, но, на самом деле, продолжал внимательно слушать сообщение Джона.  _Мне необходимо, чтобы ты это знал. Я любил тебя. Очень сильно. Кажется, я влюбился в тебя ещё в тот момент, когда впервые увидел в Бартсе. Прости, что не сказал тебе, пока был жив. Прости._  Последовала пауза.  _Прости._  Затем послышался приглушенный шум, и сообщение закончилось.  
  
Шерлоку не хотелось нажимать кнопку  _сохранить как непрослушанное_ , ему хотелось нажать кнопку  _сохранить навечно._  Он откашлялся и выдавил из себя:  
  
— Согласен, Лестрейд, отличная идея.  
  
Затем Шерлок нажал  _сохранить как непрослушанное_ , завершил вызов и опустил телефон, уставившись на Джона, который внимательно смотрел на него в ответ.  
  
— И что? — спросил Джон.  
  
Какую историю он придумал, чтобы скрыть прослушивание сообщений? Шерлок не мог вспомнить.  
  
— Лестрейд собирается послать мне материалы дела, — рассеянно сказал он. — И тогда я смогу их посмотреть.  
  
Шерлок заставил себя опустить телефон на стол. Он должен оставить его здесь с тремя непрослушанными сообщениями. Он знал, что должен. Знал, что нужно дать Джону удалить их, но как же он этого не хотел. Как же ему хотелось снова и снова слушать последнее сообщение до конца своих дней.  _Я люблю тебя,_ — глухим голосом говорил ему Джон. Но это было не от паники, Джон говорил совершенно искренне.  
  
— Я... — пристально смотря на Джона, произнёс Шерлок. Он знал, что ему нужно это сделать, но всё равно не мог.  
  
— Я иду спать, — пробормотал он.  
  
Он должен. Должен уйти и всё обдумать.  
  
— Да? Правда? — заморгал Джон.  
  
— Я давно не спал, — вставая, напомнил ему Шерлок.   
  
Он оставил телефон на столе и, пошатываясь, отправился к себе в комнату, где рухнул на кровать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

  
Джон был мёртв.  
  
Шерлок стоял над его телом — нет, упал на колени перед его телом — и снова нет, кажется, его восприятие реальности изменилось. Джон мёртв — это единственное, что имело значение. Кто-то жестоко растерзал его. Невидящие глаза Джона смотрели в небо. В его горле зияла дыра. Куда бы ни посмотрел Шерлок, всюду была кровь, а там, у ног Джона, лежало его сердце. Оно всё ещё билось. Если Шерлоку удастся вложить его обратно в отверстие в груди Джона, он сможет спасти его. Джон будет жить. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Шерлок схватил сердце. Оно было тёплое, мягкое и твёрдое одновременно, в его руках оно забилось ещё сильнее в знакомом ритме. Шерлок бережно держал сердце Джона Уотсона — самую дорогую вещь во Вселенной. Грудь Джона была разорвана в клочья, его рёбра раздроблены, и Шерлок мог вложить сердце внутрь. Но как только он вернул сердце на место, оно исчезло и снова появилось в ногах у Джона.  
  
Сердце никак не хотело оставаться внутри. Шерлок снова и снова хватал его и пихал в грудь Джона, а оно снова и снова исчезало. Шерлок перестал обращаться с сердцем осторожно, стиснув зубы, он заталкивал его в грудь Джона, надавливая сильнее и сильнее…  
  
Шерлок проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, и широко распахнул глаза. Джон склонился над ним, с беспокойством нахмурившись.  
  
— Джон, — произнёс Шерлок.  
  
— Да, — ответил тот. — Ты...  
  
Шерлок сел и стал ощупывать грудную клетку Джона. К его радости она была целой, невредимой и абсолютно нормальной. Шерлок прижал к ней ладони и почувствовал успокаивающее биение сердца.  
  
— Что ты... — смущённо проговорил Джон.  
  
— Шшш.  
  
Руки Шерлока скользнули выше, мягко ощупывая горло Джона. Не разодранное. Абсолютно неповреждённое.   
  
— Ты в порядке, — выдохнул Шерлок, чувствуя слабость и тошноту от накатившего облегчения. Он опустил руки.  
  
— Да. Я в порядке. Слушай, что бы тебе ни приснилось — это всего лишь дурной сон, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него:  
  
— Мне не...   
  
Он понял, что задыхается, и начал снова:  
  
— Мне не снятся дурные сны.  
  
Джон тепло улыбнулся ему:  
  
— Хочешь пить? — спросил он. — Давай, я принесу тебе воды.  
  
Джон встал с кровати и пошёл в ванную.  
  
Шерлок думал позвать его и сказать, что не хочет выпускать его из вида, хотя действительно умирает от жажды, но не стал этого делать. Он неподвижно сидел в кровати, стараясь отдышаться и успокоить бешено бьющийся пульс. Ведь всё было так реально. Так реально.  
  
Шерлок не собирался засыпать. Он хотел решить, что ему делать после услышанного сообщения Джона. Сообщения, которые он не должен был слушать. Что ему делать? Может быть, сказать:  _я не уверен, что значит любить кого-то, но, исходя из имеющейся информации, я подозреваю, что испытываю к тебе похожие чувства?_ И что случится потом? Что должно случиться? Для него это было непостижимо. Джон не хотел, чтобы он услышал его слова. Не хотел, чтобы он знал. Почему не хотел? Он стыдился их? Он считал, что когда-нибудь передумает?  
  
Джон вернулся со стаканом воды. Шерлок несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем понял, что это, и машинально протянул руку.  
  
— Эй, — негромко сказал Джон и сделал то, что Шерлок от него совсем не ожидал — убрал намокшую от пота прядь волос с его лба. — Всё хорошо. Тебе ничего не угрожает.  
  
От прикосновения Джона глаза Шерлока закрылись сами собой. Он покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Дело не во мне...  
  
— Со мной тоже всё в порядке, — твёрдо и уверенно сказал Джон. — В абсолютном порядке.  
  
Он протянул Шерлоку своё запястье:  
  
— Пощупай мой пульс.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на его руку и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я вижу, что с тобой всё нормально.  
  
Он пытался убедить себя в этом, потому что его страх был нелепым. Ему приснился сон, кошмар, а кошмары нереальны. Он вёл себя, как идиот. Шерлок сделал глоток воды.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Я в порядке, — машинально ответил Шерлок.  
  
— А. Ну тогда ладно, — язвительно произнёс Джон. Он не привык верить Шерлоку, когда тот говорил, что в порядке. — О чём был твой сон? Хочешь рассказать?  
  
— А должен? — вяло спросил Шерлок. Он ещё не сталкивался с кошмарами.  
  
— Только если ты этого хочешь.  
  
— Я не хочу разговаривать о нём.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Будешь спать дальше?  
  
Шерлок оценивающе посмотрел на него. Ему хотелось спросить:  _ты всё ещё любишь меня? Ты всё ещё чувствуешь ко мне то, о чём рассказал в сообщении? Что нам с этим делать? Можем ли мы сделать так, чтобы всё, что я хочу сказать тебе, перестало так давить на меня?_  
  
— Тебе всё время снится подобное? — вместо этого спросил Шерлок. — Ты закрываешь глаза и... что? Как ты вообще можешь спать?  
  
— Мне приходится, — грустно улыбнулся Джон.  
  
Шерлоку хотелось сказать:  _о, Джон._  Хотелось притянуть его ближе, освободить Джона от каждого дурного сна, который когда-либо у него был, и заменить их на те чудесные вещи, которые так любил Джон: на отличную чашку чая, хорошие матчи регби, ужасные свитера. И на Шерлока. Шерлоку хотелось заполнить все закоулки разума Джона, где прятались его кошмары. Пусть если Джону и будут сниться сны, то только о нём.  
  
Должно быть, он молчал долгое время, потому что Джон снова заговорил:  
  
— Всё стало лучше. Гораздо лучше. С тех пор, как...  
  
Джон неопределённо махнул рукой, и Шерлок понял. С тех пор, как он встретил его. Джону стали реже сниться кошмары после того, как он встретил Шерлока.   
  
Шерлок представил, как Джон встаёт и уходит из комнаты, выключая свет и оставляя его лежать одного в темноте. Он подумал о сердце Джона, бьющемся рядом с его безжизненным разорванным телом. Шерлок мог заняться экспериментами или играть на скрипке, но он не хотел быть без Джона. Если Джон уйдёт, ничто не сможет отвлечь его от этих образов в голове, от струящейся крови, от невидящих глаз.  
  
— Я не в порядке, — быстро выпалил Шерлок до того, как успел хорошо всё обдумать.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказал Джон. Его лицо было добрым и понимающим.  
  
Шерлоку хотелось сказать:  _ты любишь меня. Я знаю, что любишь. Просто скажи это, чтобы я мог ответить тебе. Я хочу произнести это вслух, пусть даже только один раз._  
  
— Тебе было больно? Когда тебя ранили? — спросил он. Господи, почему он не подумал, прежде чем раскрыть рот? Какой же он идиот.  
  
— В тебя когда-нибудь стреляли? — спросил Джон. Кажется, вопрос Шерлока не обидел его.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— И да, и нет, — ответил Джон.  
  
— Ты испугался?  
  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох и встал. Шерлок решил, что зашёл слишком далеко.  
  
— Ложись, — сказал Джон и поставил стакан с водой на прикроватный столик.  
  
Шерлок разочарованно подчинился.  
  
К его удивлению, Джон обошёл кровать и растянулся рядом с ним. Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Джона, лежащего всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Он судорожно сглотнул и подумал:  _так вот что значит сексуальное желание._ Шерлок решил, что это чувство нельзя назвать приятным, но это не имело значения, потому что ему хотелось утонуть в нём. Оно было ужасным, беспокойным, тревожным и действующим на нервы, но, тем не менее, это было самое сладостное чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал.  
  
— Я был в ужасе, — сказал Джон. — Забавно, я находился в зоне боевых действий, и никогда не думал, что меня могут убить. Никогда. Здесь в Лондоне, рядом с тобой, я думаю об этом больше, чем когда был там. Может быть, настоящим солдатом можно стать, только если ты никогда не думаешь о смерти.  
  
— Ты не хотел умирать, — пришёл к заключению Шерлок.  
  
— Нет. Тогда нет.  
  
— Ты уехал на войну, и это в значительной мере увеличило твои шансы быть убитым. Ты талантливый хирург. Тебе не обязательно было становиться военным врачом.  
  
— Я не хотел умирать. Я хотел помогать людям. И, как ты говоришь, я был непрочь послужить Королеве и стране.  
  
— А когда тебе хотелось умереть? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты сказал, что  _тогда_  тебе не хотелось умирать. А когда хотелось?  
  
Джон долго молчал.  
  
— Перед тем, как я встретил тебя, — наконец ответил он.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь пытался?  
  
— Убить себя? Нет. Я слишком упрямый, чтобы пойти на это. И я не думаю, что хотел умереть на самом деле. Я просто не хотел жить.  
  
— Потому что всё было невыносимо скучно, — догадался Шерлок.  
  
— Потому что я ещё не встретил тебя, — ответил Джон.  
  
Шерлок обдумал его слова и сказал:  
  
— А я пытался. До встречи с тобой.  
  
— Пытался убить себя?  
  
— Не всерьёз, нет… Если бы я хотел довести дело до конца, я бы это сделал. Я знаю, как убивать, Джон. Я думал об этом долгое время. О методах смерти, которые человек подбирает для себя. Мне ничего не подходило. Я думаю, как ты сказал, я, на самом деле, не хотел умирать, но и жить тоже не хотел. Поэтому я...  
  
Шерлок откашлялся. Он никому не говорил так прямо об этом раньше, и ему хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть решительного взгляда Джона. Он бы так и сделал, если бы открытое принятие, которое он видел в его глазах, не было единственным, что заставляло продолжать говорить.  
  
— Иногда у меня была работа. Что-нибудь интересное. Загадка, которую нужно решить, вызов, который нужно принять. Но обычно не было ничего. Обычно... Но у меня были наркотики... Ты когда-нибудь принимал наркотики?  
  
— Не такие, которые ты имеешь в виду.  
  
— Это как... ходить по лезвию бритвы. Я не хотел умирать, Джон. Я хотел подойти как можно ближе к смерти, чтобы почувствовать её холод, ощутить, как она тянется ко мне, заглянуть ей в глаза... и убежать. Столкновение со смертью привело тебя в ужас, меня же оно только веселило. Это всё, чего я хотел: повторять это снова и снова. Разве я мог потерпеть поражение? Я? Шерлок Холмс? И проиграть? Даже смерти я оказался не по зубам.  
  
Джон молчал долгое время.  
  
— Почему ты остановился?  
  
Шерлок задумался:  
  
— Наверно, потому что мне стало всё сложнее жить без наркотиков. Потому что, на самом деле, всё, чего я хотел — чтобы мне не было скучно. И знаешь, что я однажды подумал? Все говорят тебе, что ты зависим от наркотиков, но ты можешь остановиться в любой момент. Хоть сегодня. И это был первый день, а потом настал второй — и все эти дни были больше похожи на столкновение со смертью. Но это был вызов, и мне нужно было ясно мыслить, чтобы довести его до конца. Это было непросто и абсолютно точно не скучно. Я думал, что, в конце концов, мне всё надоест, и нужно будет решать, что делать дальше, но этого так и не случилось. Каждый день были минуты, когда мне до боли хотелось вернуться к ним.  
  
— Были? — повторил Джон.  
  
— С тех пор, как ты со мной, я думаю об этом всё реже, — признался Шерлок.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты не убил себя, — произнёс Джон после долгого молчания.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему. Это было странно, потому что, на самом деле, ему хотелось плакать.  
  
— И я очень рад, что ты не умер.  
  
— Ты веришь в Бога? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — А ты?  
  
— Иногда, — ответил Джон. Он был очень задумчивым и притихшим. — Иногда очень, очень сильно. Тебе следует поспать, Шерлок. Тебе необходим сон.  
  
— Ты останешься?  
  
Шерлок ни за что не стал бы закрывать глаза, зная, что Джон может уйти, ведь Шерлок мог защитить его от внезапной атаки только если тот был рядом.  
  
— На всю ночь. Я в порядке, Шерлок. В абсолютном порядке. Это был просто страшный сон.  
  
— И ты останешься на всю ночь, — твёрдо сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Останусь на всю ночь. Спи, Шерлок. Закрывай глаза.  
  
— Если мне снова приснится кошмар...  
  
— Я сразу же разбужу тебя. А ты сделаешь то же самое для меня?  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— По рукам, — произнёс Джон и тяжело опустился на подушку. — Закрывай глаза, Шерлок, — снова сказал он.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Шерлоку хотелось всю ночь лежать и любоваться Джоном, он решил сделать ему приятное. Поэтому он закрыл глаза и постарался уснуть.  
  
  


* * *

  
Символизм в его кошмарах был до ужаса банальным. Лучший друг признался, что любит его, и Шерлоку тут же приснился сон, где он должен был позаботиться о сердце своего друга, но, честно говоря, не очень-то в этом преуспел. Наверно, это даже нельзя было назвать символизмом, это была… правда. Мало того, что ему теперь снились кошмары, так ещё эти кошмары были совершенно бездарными.  
  
— Ты не можешь совсем перестать спать, — сказал ему Джон.  
  
Шерлок пропустил его слова мимо ушей:  
  
— О чём обычно твои кошмары?  
  
— О разных неприятных вещах, — ответил Джон.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился:  
  
— Они символичны? Или ты просто видишь фрагменты своей жизни?  
  
— О чём это ты?  
  
— Снятся ли тебе вещи, которые символизируют собой что-то другое? Или тебе, в самом деле, тогда приснилась огромная собака?  
  
— А. Ты имеешь в виду, что в этом случае сигара — это просто сигара?  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — нетерпеливо произнёс Шерлок.  
  
— Ну, конечно же, не понимаешь, — вздохнул Джон.  
  
— Я просто спрашиваю, могут ли они быть реальными.  
  
— Разумеется, могут. Это-то и делает их кошмарами. Если бы они не казались такими реальными, они не могли бы так влиять на психику.  
  
Шерлок задумался над этими словами. Он сцепил пальцы и стал смотреть на камин.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Шерлок. Тебе нужно иногда отдыхать. Ты не можешь просто не спать.  
  
— Мне не требуется столько времени на сон, как тебе, — снисходительно произнёс Шерлок.  
  
— Нет, требуется. Ты человек, и тебе нужно спать.  
  
Шерлок смотрел на огонь. Возможно, если он будет смотреть на него достаточно долго, Джон вздохнёт, сдастся и уйдёт по своим делам. Шерлок уже давно освоил этот трюк.  
  
— В кошмаре про собаку мне на самом деле снилась собака. Мне приснилось, что она напала на меня. А когда мне снится, что в меня стреляют, в меня действительно стреляют.  
  
Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на него — он не ожидал, что Джон ответит на его вопрос.  
  
— А о чём был твой сон? — спросил Джон, смеривая его взглядом.   
  
Шерлок заморгал, смотря на огонь. Он долго молчал, и Джон вздохнул, сдался и пошёл по своим делам.  
  


* * *

  
Джона разбудил скрип открывающейся двери в его спальню. Он заморгал от тусклого света, льющегося из коридора, и заметил силуэт на пороге.  
  
— Шерлок? — догадался Джон. Ведь кто ещё это мог быть?  
  
Шерлок молча шагнул в комнату. Джон протёр глаза, стараясь прогнать сон:  
  
— Что случилось? Лестрейд позвонил?  
  
— Можно мне… — сказал Шерлок, и опустился на колени у кровати, положив ладони поверх сердца Джона.  
  
Джон приподнялся от удивления:  
  
— Что…  
  
— Тебе известно, как выглядит твоё сердце? — спросил его Шерлок. — Оно такое невероятно маленькое и хрупкое. И оно бьётся без тебя. Оно умирает последним.  
  
— Что ты такое несёшь? — спросил Джон.  
  
Он не понимал, что происходит, но почувствовал, как по телу Шерлока пробежала дрожь, как тряслись руки, прижатые к его груди.  
  
— Мне снишься ты, — выпалил Шерлок.  
  
Джон ещё не до конца проснулся, поэтому сначала он хотел спросить, что это был за сон, но потом понял, что Шерлок не видит обычных снов. Ему снятся кошмары.  
  
— Вот о чём был мой кошмар. В этот раз мне снилось то же самое. Ты был мёртв, ты… Но твоё сердце лежало рядом и билось. Если бы я только мог вернуть его обратно в твоё тело, мне бы удалось спасти тебя. Я знаю, что могу это сделать, но у меня не получается. Каждый раз. Когда я пытаюсь, оно исчезает, и мне приходится снова искать его, а в этот раз я сжал его так сильно, что оно…  
  
— Шерлок, — перебил его Джон. Он машинально положил руку ему на шею и стал пальцем поглаживать его за ухом. — Это сон. Не какое-нибудь предзнаменование или предчувствие. Это не реальная жизнь, и этого не случится. Это просто дурной сон.  
  
— Да знаю я, — раздражённо сказал Шерлок. — Но это не делает сон менее реальным. Я просыпаюсь с учащённым пульсом, словно я действительно проживаю то, что вижу во сне.  
  
— Именно из-за этого кошмары так ужасны, — сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Его руки больше не лежали на груди Джона, а вместо этого сжимали его футболку. Продолжая гладить шею Шерлока, Джон сказал:  
  
— Может, ты просто подсознательно боишься этого? Потерять меня?  
  
— Ну разумеется, — ответил Шерлок, как будто бы этот факт должен быть очевиден. — Что может быть хуже?  
  
Джон пристально смотрел на него, стараясь различить его черты в темноте:  
  
— Шерлок, — произнёс он.  
  
— Не надо мне говорить, что я должен перестать волноваться об этом. И не надо говорить, что ты никогда меня не оставишь. Ты не можешь пообещать это. Ты этого не знаешь. Не можешь знать. Для меня то, что когда-нибудь я буду стоять над твоим телом, кажется в высшей степени правдоподобным. Так что не говори мне, что это сон, и что этого никогда не случится, потому что это может случиться — в этом-то и беда. Я буду стоять, держа твоё сердце в руках, господи, я уже держу в руках твоё сердце и совершенно не умею с ним обращаться. Сегодня ночью я раздавил его, потому что не знал, что делать, не знал, как взять его…  
  
— Шерлок, — резко оборвал его Джон.  
  
Шерлок выпалил всё это одним духом. Он просто излучал чувство вины.  
  
— Ты слушал мои сообщения, — догадался Джон.  
  
— Нет, — осторожно ответил Шерлок.  
  
— О господи, — Джон убрал руку с его шеи. — Не надо мне врать.  
  
— Джон, я должен был. Мне необходимо было знать, что ты так хотел скрыть от меня.  
  
— И?  
  
— Что «и»?  
  
— Ты слышал их и не стал ничего делать?  
  
— А что я мог сделать? — нахмурился Шерлок. — Ты ведь не хотел, чтобы я их слушал.  
  
— Ты слышал их и решил продолжать жить, как раньше?  
  
— Нет, — возразил Шерлок. — Мне начали сниться кошмары о том, что я потерял тебя и держу в руках твоё сердце.  
  
— Тебе нужно было рассказать мне об этом.  
  
— Что рассказать? Что я мог рассказать? Ты сам не хотел ничего мне говорить, не хотел, чтобы я что-то знал. По-видимому, ты мог позволить себе любить меня только в одном случае – если ты будешь мёртв, и я не смогу признаться в любви в ответ.  
  
— Это несправедливо.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём это ты, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
— А ты бы признался в ответ?  
  
— Я уже сказал, что потерять тебя — мой самый большой страх. Что ещё ты хочешь услышать от меня, Джон Уотсон? Я так люблю тебя, что мне теперь снятся кошмары.  
  
Джон поперхнулся и задержал дыхание, испугавшись, что всё это только сон.  
  
— Шерлок.  
  
— Что? — угрюмо отозвался тот.  
  
— Ущипни меня.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы я знал, что не сплю.  
  
— Не будь идиотом, — сказал Шерлок и поцеловал его.  
  
Джон воскликнул от удивления. Поцелуй вышел неуклюжим, но искренним и проникновенным, поэтому Джон растаял и поцеловал Шерлока в ответ. Было мгновение, когда они оба решали, достигли ли они точки невозврата. До неё можно было отстраниться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Но потом в дело включился язык, Шерлок попытался снять футболку через голову, Джон повернулся, прижимая Шерлока к кровати, тот провёл руками по его голове, а потом по спине. И пути назад уже не было — нельзя было так просто отмахнуться от того, что ты целовал своего соседа, прижимая его к матрасу. Джон ненадолго отстранился и сел, чтобы снять футболку, и только потом понял, что сидит прямо на узких бёдрах Шерлока. Стоит ему только немного повернуться, и...  
  
Шерлок резко втянул воздух, вцепившись в талию Джона, выгнулся навстречу его движениям, и Джон подумал, что в жизни не видел ничего более великолепного, чем задыхающийся и возбуждённый Шерлок.  
  
— Это безумие, — пробормотал Джон, когда Шерлок повернулся, чтобы стянуть с него боксеры, но всё равно приподнялся, помогая ему. — Я даже не... я имею в виду...  
  
Он зашипел и зажмурился, когда Шерлок сомкнул вокруг него руку и начал его поглаживать.  
  
— Как ощущения? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Просто потрясающие.  
  
— Ты нужен мне, — сказал Шерлок. — Никто другой... кроме тебя... Ты нужен мне. И всё это. Тоже.  
  
— Шерлок...  
  
— Скажи мне...  
  
— Просто, о господи, — произнёс Джон. Перед глазами у него всё поплыло, но ему было всё равно. Абсолютно всё равно, что он никогда не делал этого раньше, ведь за такой потрясающий оргазм нужно было честно отплатить. Поэтому Джон не стал долго думать и даже не позволил себе перевести дыхание. Он слез с Шерлока и стянул с него пижамные штаны. Возможно, он сделал это более грубо, чем хотел, но Шерлок только хрипло выдохнул от удовольствия, издавая восхитительные стоны, когда Джон сомкнул вокруг него руку. Он кончил почти сразу же, запрокинув голову назад и крепко, до синяков, вцепившись Джону в плечи.  
  
Джон упал на матрас рядом с ним, слушая их тяжёлое дыхание, и попытался понять, сколько же прошло времени. Как же невероятно быстро поменялась их жизнь.  
  
— Что за бардак, — с дрожью выдохнул Джон.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Там есть салфетки у кровати, возьми их.  
  
Шерлок вдруг начал смеяться. Громко и почти до истерики.  
  
Джон приподнялся с места и вопросительно посмотрел на него:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Бардак в буквальном смысле, — задыхаясь, сказал Шерлок. — Я думал, ты сказал это фигурально. Но ты имел в виду то, что мы устроили самый настоящий бардак.  
  
Джон решил, что Шерлок слишком взвинчен, он перегнулся через него, взял салфетки и хорошенько почистил их обоих. Шерлок продолжал хихикать, и Джон, отложив салфетки в сторону, потянулся к нему и поцеловал, пробуя его ликование: ему всегда хотелось узнать, каким будет на вкус Шерлок, когда он счастлив.  
  
— Почему ты не хотел говорить мне? — спросил Шерлок, когда с поцелуями было покончено.  
  
Джон вздохнул и устроился у него под боком:  
  
— Не знаю. Наверно, я боялся, что ты ... не ответишь мне взаимностью. А потом ... потом всё будет иначе. В плохом смысле, а не в хорошем. Не только ты боишься потерять нашу дружбу.  
  
— Но только мне снятся кошмары про это, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Готов поспорить, у тебя больше не будет дурных снов, — заметил Джон.  
  
И их больше не было. Так же, как и у Джона.


End file.
